Amor sobre el mar
by sandy andley
Summary: Candy una chica aburrida de la aristocracia, comprometida con un hombre al que no ama...en un viaje a new york conocera el amor cuando menos lo espera llevandola a una aventura. fic adaptado al libro de james cameron: TITANIC...chicas espero que me acompañen en este nuevo fic!.
1. grandioso descubrimiento

**amor sobre el mar**

* * *

chicas encerio disculpenme, vi mis errores o a decir verdad mis grandes errores y lo reconozco sinceramente diculpenme por favor. gracias a usagi grandchester trate de hacerlo mas entendible posible. respondiendo dudas un terryfic...***.

tambien diculpen por el titulo que tuve que cambiarlo porque f.f no aceptaba.

**la historia pertenece a james cameron y los personajes a kioko mizuki**

* * *

grandioso descubrimiento

A continuación aparecen dos luces tenues, muy juntas... cada vez más brillante. Luego

Aparecen dos sumergibles de profundidad, en caída libre hacia ellos como express

Ascensores.

Uno de ellos es por delante de la otra, y pasa lo suficientemente cerca, buscando

Como una nave resplandeciente de luces, erizada de insecto

Manipuladores.

Inclinado hacia abajo para seguirlo, ya que descendiendo hay solo una profunda oscuridad sin límites. Luego están las luciérnagas, y luego las estrellas. Luego todo desapareció.

-Profunda del Atlántico Norte-

Empujando a uno de los sumergibles que caen, llamado MIR ONE, hasta

La circular de la vista para ver a los ocupantes.

En el interior, es una esfera de siete pies apretados, repleto de equipos.

ANATOLY MIKAILAVICH, piloto del submarino, se sienta encorvado sobre sus controles... mientras canta suavemente en ruso.

Junto a él, por un lado es BROCK LOVETT. Está en sus cuarenta y tantos años, profundamente bronceado y le gusta llevar su traje de Nomex descomprimido para mostrar el oro de naufragios famosos mientras su pecho cubierto de pelo gris.

Cazador de tesoros, una superestrella de rescate que forma parte el historiador, parte aventurero y parte de vacío más limpia vendedor. En este momento, se apoyó contra el CO2 lavador, durmiendo y roncando.

Por otro lado, hacinados en el espacio que queda es un cuerpo ancho barbudo

Llamado LEWIS BODINE, el también estaba dormido reposando en una de las cabinas. Lewis es un R.O.V. (A DISTANCIA Operated Vehicle) piloto y es el experto y estudiador del Titanic.

Anatoly miradas en el sonar del fondo y hace un ajuste de lastre.

-. EL FONDO DEL MAR-

Un paisaje lunar pálido, muerto. Se vuelve más brillante, iluminado desde arriba, como MIR Uno entra MARCO y gotas en el fondo marino en un downblast de sus propulsores. Se toca fondo después de su hora de caída libre cae al lugar...

…

_estamos aquí, al fin "aterrizamos"- hablo con un fuerte acento ruso.

Minutos más tarde: LAS DOS SUBMARINOS descremada sobre el fondo del mar con el sonido de sonar de barrido lateral y el repiqueteo de los grandes impulsores...

Bodine está mirando la pantalla del sonar de barrido lateral, donde la silueta de un enorme objeto puntiagudo es visible. Anatoly está en decúbito prono, la conducción del sub, con la cara presionado al puerto central.

_Ven a la izquierda un poco. Está justo en frente de nosotros, a dieciocho metros. Trece... usted debe ver.- daba señales de vida Bodine.

_ ¿Lo ves? Yo no lo veo... allí!- decía Anatoly buscando con la mirada justo con la coordenadas que le dio Bodine

Fuera de la oscuridad , como una aparición fantasmal , la proa de la nave

Aparece . Su proa filo va hacia ellos, como si arar la sedimento del fondo , como las olas del mar . Se eleva sobre el fondo marino , de pie

Del mismo modo que aterrizó hace 84 años .

EL TITANIC lo que queda de ella. Mir Uno va hacia arriba y sobre el arco

Barandilla , intacta a excepción de un crecimiento excesivo de " rusticles " que cubren cosas como musgo.

FIRMEMENTE EN EL MONITOR OCULAR de una cámara de vídeo . El rostro de Brock Lovett llena el MARCO BLANCO Y NEGRO .

_todavía me pone cada vez peor - habla lovett

La imagen de las cacerolas a la vista frontal, mirando por encima del hombro de Anatoly , a la barandilla visible en la luz más allá del arco . Anatoly gira .

_ Es sólo su culpa por estealing de entre los muertos- dice Anatoly girando la cámara para el mismo proyectarse

_ Gracias, Tolya . Trabaja conmigo , aquí .- dice lovett- Brock retoma su , mirada pensativa y seria, con la cámara dirigido a sí mismo con el brazo extendido .- Todavía me pone cada vez ... para ver la ruina triste de la gran nave sentados aquí , donde aterrizó a las 2:30 de la mañana , 15 de abril de 1912,después de su larga caída del mundo de arriba.

Anatoly pone los ojos y murmura en ruso. Bodine se ríe y mira

El sonar .

_ Estás tan lleno de mierda , jefe.- hablaba bodine siguiendo su búsqueda con la cámara.

Mir Dos unidades de popa por el lado de estribor , más allá de la enorme ancla mientras

Mir Uno pasa por encima de la cubierta del castillo de proa , aparentemente sin fin, con sus masivas cadenas de ancla todavía dispuestos en dos hileras , tapas de su molinete bronce reluciente . Los 22 submarinos largos del pie son como insectos blancos al lado del enorme barco.

_ Dive nueve. Aquí estamos de nuevo en la cubierta del Titanic ... dos y media millas

Hacia abajo. La presión es de tres toneladas por pulgada cuadrada , lo suficiente como para aplastarnos como un tren de carga que pasa a través de una hormiga si nuestro casco falla. Estas ventanas son nueve pulgadas de espesor y si se van , es sayonara en dos microsegundos .

Mir Dos aterriza en la cubierta del barco , junto a las ruinas del Oficial de lo que queda del Titanic. Mir One aterriza en el tejado de la cubierta de vivienda cercana

_ Dive nueve. Aquí estamos de nuevo en la cubierta del Titanic ... dos y media millas

Hacia abajo. La presión es de tres toneladas por pulgada cuadrada , lo suficiente como para aplastarnos como un tren de carga que pasa a través de una hormiga si nuestro casco falla. Estas ventanas son nueve pulgadas de espesor y si se van , es sayonara en dos microsegundos .

Mir Dos aterriza en la cubierta del barco , junto a las ruinas del Oficial del Titanic

. Mir One aterriza en el tejado de la cubierta de vivienda cercana.- seguía hablando con cada pista que encontraba.

Snoop Dog otra maquina robótica se conduce lejos de los sub , pagando su umbilical detrás como si fuera un robot yo-yo. Sus dos cámaras estéreo y vídeo giratorias como insectos ojos.

Snoop Dog se cae varias cubiertas , a continuación, se mueve lateralmente en la Primera

Clase Sala de Recepciones .

VIDEO DE SNOOP POV , moviéndose por el interior cavernoso. Los restos de

La artesanía en madera tallada a mano adornado que dio a la nave su movimiento elegancia a través de los focos, las líneas borrosas por disolución lenta y

Descendiente formaciones rusticle . Estalactitas de óxido cuelgan de modo que en

Veces parece una gruta natural, entonces los cambios de escena y las líneas

De una mansión submarino fantasma se puede ver de nuevo.

MONTAJE ESTILO , como Snoop pasa las imágenes fantasmales de la opulencia del Titanic: Un piano de cola en increíblemente buen estado , se estrelló de costado contra una pared. Las teclas de brillo en blanco y negro en las luces. Una araña , todavía colgando del techo por su hilo ...

…..

Las luces juegan en el suelo , dejando al descubierto una botella de champán y luego

Algunos WHITE STAR LÍNEA china ... high-top " granny zapato " de la mujer. Entonces algo inquietante : ¿qué se parece el cráneo de un niño se resuelve en la

La cabeza de una muñeca de porcelana .

Snoop entra en un pasillo, que es mucho mejor conservado. Aquí y allá, un

Puerta aún se cierne sobre sus goznes oxidados . Una pieza adornada de moldeo , una pared

Lámpara de pared ... alusión a la grandeza del pasado.

El ROV otra maquina mas pequeña sumergible se vuelve y pasa a través de un portal negro , entrar en la habitación B- 52, el sala de estar de una "suite promenade " , uno de los camarotes más lujosos del Titanic.

_ Estoy en la sala de estar . La partida para el dormitorio B- 54 .- hablaba bodine con un toque de asombro.

_ Manténgase fuera de la planta. No se mueva hacia arriba como lo hizo ayer.- mando lovett.

_ Estoy tratando jefe.- respondió bodine.

Brillando bajo las luces son los accesorios de cobre amarillo de la casi perfecta

Conservada chimenea. Un cangrejo Galathea albino se arrastra sobre ella . Muy cerca se encuentran los restos de un sofá y un escritorio . El Snoop cruza las ruinas de la

Una elegante habitación hacia otra puerta. Se aprieta a través del marco de la puerta ,

Raspando el óxido y trozos de madera sueltos en ambos lados. Se mueve de una nube

De óxido y sigue en marcha .

_ Estoy cruzando la habitación- dijo bodine a donde se dirigía.

Los restos de una cama con dosel con columnas . Sillas rotas , un armario . A través de la pared derrumbada del cuarto de baño , el inodoro de porcelana y bañeras pareciesen

Casi nuevos , brillando en la oscuridad.

_ Bueno , quiero ver lo que hay bajo esa puerta del armario .- dijo lovett interesado.- _ _Fácil , Lewis. Tome las cosas con calma .

Lewis agarra una puerta de armario , situada en un ángulo en una esquina , y tira de ella

Con pinza de Snoop . Se mueve a regañadientes en una nube de cieno. Bajo es

Un objeto oscuro . Los sedimentos se despeja y cámaras de Snoop mostrarles lo que había debajo

La puerta ...

_ Ooohh padre -oh , estás seein ' lo que estoy viendo ?- bodine estaba asombrado.

_ Lovett, viendo sus monitores . Por su expresión , es como es ver el Santo Grial, no podía creerlo - Oh baby baby .- apenas hablaba lovett.- coge el micrófono - Es día de pago, muchachos.

En la pantalla, en el brillo de las luces , hay un objeto pareciese una caja con un seguro combinado de acero.

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-

LA SAFE , empapado en el sol de la tarde , se baja a la cubierta de un enviar por un cable del torno .

Estamos en el buque de investigación ruso AKADEMIK MISTISLAV Keldysh . Una multitud ha reunido , incluyendo la mayor parte de la tripulación del Keldysh , los sub equipos , y apretones de manos chico llamado dinero BOBBY BUELL que representa a la limitada socios . También hay un equipo de video documental , contratado por Lovett para cubrir su momento de gloria .

Todos se juntan alrededor de la caja fuerte .

Mir Uno ya está recuperado con Lewis Bodine siguiente Brock Lovett como él limita a la segura como un niño en la mañana de navidad deseoso.

_¿Quién es el mejor? Dilo .- decía bodine con orgullo por su descubrimiento.

_ Usted es, Lewis- decía bodine siguiéndole el juego.- se dirige a la tripulación para grabar el video- usted va a rodar- mando

_rodando- respondo uno de los camarógrafos.

Brock asiente a sus técnicos , y se dedicó a la perforación de la caja fuerte de

Bisagras . Durante esta operación, Brock amperios del suspenso, de trabajo que la lente

Llenar el tiempo .

_ Bueno, aquí está, el momento de la verdad . Aquí es donde nos damos cuenta si el

Tiempo, el sudor , el dinero gastado para fletar el barco y estos submarinos , a

Venir aquí a la mitad del Atlántico Norte ... era la pena. Si lo

Creemos que es en el mismo ... está en la caja fuerte ... será.- Sonríe Lovett lobuna en previsión de su mayor encuentro todavía. La puerta se pried suelto. Se resuena en la cubierta . Lovett se acerca , escrutando

Interior mojada de la caja fuerte .- Poco tiempo después ... su cara lo dice todo.

_ Mierda .

DÍA- SALA DE CONSERVACIÓN

Los técnicos están retirando con cuidado unos papeles de la caja fuerte y la colocación

En una bandeja de agua para separar de forma segura. Cercanos, otros artefactos

Desde el camarote están siendo lavados y conservados.

Buey está en el teléfono por satélite con los inversores. Lovett está gritando a

El equipo de video .

_ Usted envía lo que te digo cuando te digo . Yo voy a firmar sus cheques de pago ,

En 60 minutos. Ahora prepárate para el enlace ascendente.- hablo lovett alterado.

Buey cubre el teléfono y vuelve a Lovett .

_ Los socios quieren saber cómo va ?- dice buell

_¿Cómo va ? Va como una primera cita en la cárcel, whattaya piensa !- ya se encontraba exasperado.

Lovett agarra el teléfono de Buell y va inmediatamente sin problemas .

Hola , Dave ? Barry ? Mira, no estaba en la caja fuerte ... No, mira, no te preocupes

allá, hay todavía un montón de lugares que podría ser ... en los escombros en el piso

El baño, en la habitación de la madre, en la caja fuerte del sobrecargo en la cubierta C ...- habla cuando mira algo que roba su atención- …espera un segundo…

Una tecnología coaxiales algunas cartas en la bandeja de agua a un lado con una pinza revelando un dibujo a lápiz ( creyón del conté ) de una mujer .

Brock ve bien en el dibujo , que está en excelente forma , aunque su

Los bordes se han desintegrado parcialmente . La mujer es hermosa , y muy bien

Representada. En sus últimos años de adolescencia y los veinte años , ella está desnuda , aunque plantea con una especie de pudor casual. Ella está en un diván Imperio , en un charco de luz que parece irradiar hacia el exterior de los ojos. Garabateado con la menor

esquina derecha es la fecha : 14 de abril de 1912. Y las iníciales TG .

La muchacha no es del todo desnuda . En el cuello es un collar de diamantes con un

piedra grande colgando en el centro .

Lovett coge una foto de referencia de la confusión sobre la mesa del laboratorio . Es un

Fotoperiodo negro y blanco de un collar de diamantes en un terciopelo negro

soporte de exhibición de Jeller . Tiene al lado del dibujo. Es claramente la

misma pieza ... un entorno complejo con una piedra central masivo que es

casi en forma de corazón .

_ woo, voy a ser maldito…

….

A CNN News story : a señal de satélite en directo desde la cubierta del Keldysh ,

intercalan con el estudio de CNN.

Locutor: Cazador de tesoros Brock Lovett es el más conocido para la búsqueda de oro en Español galeones hundidos en el Caribe. Ahora él está utilizando la inmersión profunda tecnología para trabajar dos y media milla hacia abajo a otro famoso naufragio ... el Titanic. Él está con nosotros en vivo vía satélite desde un barco de investigación ruso en el medio del Atlántico ... hola Brock ?

_ Sí , hola, Tracy. Ya sabes , el Titanic no es sólo un shipwrick , Titanic es el

naufragio. Es el monte Everest de naufragios.- explicaba lovett.

-CASA / CERÁMICA ESTUDIO-

Una mujer esta en la sala de estar de una pequeña casa rústica. Está lleno de cerámicas , estatuillas , arte popular , las paredes repletas de dibujos y pinturas ... cosas recogidas

durante toda la vida .

Fuera de ella es un mañana tranquila en Ojai , California. En el estudio , en medio de desorden increíble , una anciana va a dar una olla un torno de alfarero . La arcilla roja líquida cubre sus manos ... manos que están retorcidos y manchada por la edad , pero aún sorprendentemente fuerte y flexible. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años la asiste .

(desde la televisión)

LOVETT ( V.O. )

_ He planeado esta expedición durante tres años, y estamos aquí recuperando

cosas increíbles ... cosas que tendrán un enorme histórico y

valor educativo.

CNN REPORTER ( V.O. )

Pero no es ningún secreto que la educación no es su propósito principal. Usted es un

cazador de tesoros . Entonces, ¿cuál es el tesoro que está de caza ?

LOVETT ( V.O. )

Prefiero a mostrar que te digo, y creo que estamos muy cerca de hacerlo

precisamente eso.

El nombre de la anciana es CANDY ANDLEY . una mujer llena de arrugas , su cuerpo

sin forma y encogido bajo una sola pieza vestido con estampado africano.

Pero sus ojos son tan brillantes y vivos como los de una niña.

Candy se levanta y camina hacia la sala de estar , limpiando arcilla de la cerámica de su

las manos con un trapo . Un perro de Pomerania se levanta y viene hacia ella.

El somán más joven , Lizzy andley, corre a ayudarla.

_ Gire hasta acá por favor , querida.- pidió la anciana.

REPORTERO ( V.O. )

Su expedición se encuentra en el centro de una tormenta de controversia sobre salvamento

los derechos e incluso ética . Muchos le llaman un ladrón de tumbas .

LOVETT ( V.O. )

Nadie llamó a la recuperación de los artefactos de la tumba del Rey Tut

robando . Tengo expertos museo entrenados aquí , asegurándose de que todo esto es

conservados y catalogados correctamente. Mira este dibujo , que se encontró

hoy ...

La cámara de vídeo cacerolas de Brock mostro, en una bandeja de agua . la

imagen de la mujer con el collar rellena marco de la camara.

LOVETT ( V.O. )

... un pedazo de papel que ha estado bajo el agua durante 84 años ... y mi equipo son

capaz de preservarlo intacto . Si esto se ha mantenido oculto en la parte inferior

del océano de la eternidad , cuando podemos ver y disfrutar de él ahora ... ?

Candy está galvanizado por esta imagen . Su boca cuelga abierta de asombro.

-CUBIERTA – NOCHE-

Se lanzarán Los submarinos Mir. Mir Dos ya está en la

agua y Lovett se prepara para subir a Mir One cuando Bobby Buell

corre hacia él .

_ Hay una llamada vía satélite para usted.

_ Bobby , estamos lanzando . Vea estos sumergibles aquí , va en el agua?

_pues echa un mensaje.- hablo tratando de evadir

_ No, créeme, que desea tomar esta llamada- hablaba despertando curiosidad.

- NOCHE-

La llamada es de Candice y ver ambos extremos de la conversación. Ella está en su cocina con Lizzy desconcertada .

_ soy Brock Lovett . ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted , Sra. .. ?

_ Candice Andley

_ … la señora Andley?- lovett estaba desconcertado.

_ Me preguntaba si había encontrado el " Corazón del Océano ".

Brock casi se desmaya ahí mismo en el teléfono . Bobby ve su expresión de asombro ...

_ Te dije que debías tomar esta llamada.- replicaba sonriente

_dirigiéndose a Candy - Muy bien . Usted tiene mi atención- se levantó.- ¿Me puede que la mujer en el cuadro es?

_ Oh, sí. La mujer de la foto soy yo…


	2. excavando el pasado

**Amor sobre el mar**

* * *

**la historia pertenece a james cameron y los personajes a kioko mizuki**

* * *

excavando en el pasado

OCÉANO – DÍA

Hay una gran helicoptero tronando a través del mar. Y se vez una nostalgica vista Panorámica de 180 grados, ya que ruge del pasado. No hay tierra a ambos horizonte.

CIERRE DE UNA VENTANA del helicóptero monstruo. El rostro de Candy es visible, mirando con calma pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa.

Keldysh (laboratorio)- DÍA

Brock y Bodine están viendo Mir 2 está SwenG por la borda para iniciar una

Inmersión.

_Es una mentirosa maldito! Un chiflado. Al igual que ... ¿cómo se llama? Que

Anastasia nena. – hablaba Bodine con demasiada furia por hacerle una jugada como esa o eso es lo que el creía.

_Son entrante. – dice buell con calma

Brock asintió y los tres de ellos estaban al encuentro del helicóptero que se acercaba.

_Ella dice que ella es Candice de andley ¿verdad? Candice de Andley murió en el

Titanic. A la edad de 17 años. Si she'd've viviera, estaría más de un centenar ahora. – hablaba Bodine con sarcasmo de semejante barbares como si una persona pudiera vivir tanto.

_hace un mes que viene – informaba Lovett

_Bueno, por lo que es una maldita mentirosa. Le remonta tan atrás como el

De 20 ... ella estaba trabajando como actriz en Los Ángeles Una actriz. Su nombre era Candice

White. Luego se casó con un hombre llamado Albert William, se trasladó a Cedar Rapids, tenía

Dos hijos. Ahora Albert ha muerto. – hablaba bodine con un pequeño biografía de la "difunta" Candy

El Sea Stallion se acerca al barco, BG, obligando a Brock a gritar sobre los rotores.

_ no me interesa si es ella o no pero si sabe algo sobre el diamante seria mejor en donde lo podríamos encontrar en este barco. Y si dice algo sobre eso quiero oír lo que tiene que decir – hizo una pausa - ¿la tienes?. – pregunto Lovett

Keldysh HELIPUERTO

EN UN DOWNBLAST atronador ruedas del helicóptero rebotan hacia abajo en el

Helipuerto.

Lovett, Buell y Bodine ve como el helicóptero del jefe de equipo reparte sobre

Diez maletas, y luego Candy se baja a la cubierta en una silla de ruedas. Lizzy, agachándose innecesariamente bajo el rotor, la sigue a cabo, llevando FREDDY el Pomerania. El jefe de equipo da un Keldysh perpleja miembro de la tripulación una pecera con varios peces en él. Rose no viaja luz.

HOLD ON la imagen incongruente de esta viejita, mirando imposiblemente

Frágil entre todo el equipo de alta tecnología, equipo de la cubierta sucio y gigantesco

Equipo.

CAMAROTE DE ROSE / Keldysh - DÍA

Lizzy descomprime las cosas de Candy en la habitación pequeña utilitaria. Candy coloca una serie de fotografías enmarcadas en la oficina, organizando cuidadosamente al lado de la pecera.

Brock y Bodine están en la puerta.

_Está bien su camarote? – pregunto Lovett muy amable

_Sí. Muy agradable. ¿Has conocido a mi nieta, Lizzy? Ella me cuida. – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa inquieta como lo era siempre.

_Sí. Nos conocimos hace sólo unos minutos, abuela. Recuerde, en cubierta? - hablaba Lizzy

_Oh, sí. – decía Candy un poco apenada por su olvidadiza cabeza.

Brock miro a Bodine. Bodine pone los ojos en blanco. Candy acababa de

Organizar sus fotografías.

_Podemos echar un vistazo general de ellas: lo de siempre

Instantáneas... hijos y nietos, su difunto marido. – Bodine hizo una pequeña broma para alegrar el momento.

_No, eso es agradable. Tengo que tener mis fotos cuando viajo. – decía Candy como cualquier anciana que llevaba cachivaches pero para ella era lo mas preciado y sagrado que tenia – oh si - Candy saco de un pequeño bolsillo, una cadena que llevaba como dije una cruz que en alto relieve estaba una monja. – esta me la regalo mis nanas la señorita pony y la hermana Maria me cuidaron antes que embarcara, después no las volví a ver . Mi único recuerdo que tengo de ellas.

_¿quiere algo o necesita algo? – pregunto Lovett quería que candy se sintiera como en casa, sacándola de su ensoñación.

_Me gustaría mi dibujo. – respondió Candy con una sonrisa, esa de las que nunca faltan…

LAB CUBIERTA, PRESERVACIÓN AREA

Candy se ve en el dibujo en una bandeja de agua, enfrentándose a sí misma a través de

un lapso de 84 años. Hasta que pueda averiguar la mejor manera de conservarlo,

tienen que mantenerlo sumergido. Se balancea y ondulaciones, casi como si estuviera viva.

Candy apretaba los ojos tratando de que su mente viajara en aquel momento. Abrió los ojos y vio nuevamente el dibujo:

Realmente era de la mano de un hombre, con un crayón del conte hábilmente la creación de un hombro y la forma de su pelo con dos líneas eficientes.

de los ojos de un hombre fue creado, apenas visible en la parte superior de un dibujo

pad. Se ven de repente a la derecha en la lente. Ojos suaves, pero sin miedo

Dirigir.

Candy sonríe, recordando. Brock tiene la foto de referencia del collar

en la mano.

_Luis XVI llevaba una fabulosa piedra, llamado el diamante azul de la Corona, que desapareció en 1792, en la época Louis perdió todo, desde del cuello para arriba. La teoría dice que la corona de diamantes se cortó demasiado... recortada en forma de corazón-como ... y se convirtió en Le Coeur de la Mer. La Corazón del Océano. Hoy valdría más que el diamante Hope. – hablaba Lovett muy emocionado y con una pizca de esperanza que la mujer que estuviera en frente supiera algo.

_Fue una cosa terrible y muy pesado. – decía Candy con un dejo de disgusto. – sus ojos se postran nuevamente en el dibujo señalando con la mirada el corazón dibujado. – yo solo lo use una vez – hablaba con bastante indiferencia como si hubiera sido cualquier objeto.

_Usted realmente cree que se trata de usted, abuela? - hablaba Lizzy, con miedo de que tal vez es una equivocación.

_Soy yo, querida. ¿No era yo un número caliente? – bromeaba Candy al ver la reacción de su nieta.

_Seguí hacia abajo a través de los registros del seguro... y la vieja afirmación de que era

Establecido bajo los términos de un secreto absoluto. ¿Sabes quién fue el claiment,

_ candy? – preguntaba Lovett

_Alguien llamado Hockley, me imagino.

_Nathan Hockley, claro. – Afirmo la respuesta de la anciana - Pittsburgh magnate del acero. Para un collar de diamantes de su hijo Caledon Hockley compró en Francia por su novia... que ... una semana antes de zarpar el Titanic. Y la demanda fue presentada justo después de la

Hundimiento. Así que el diamante se había ido to've hundido con el barco. – Mira la fecha – se dirigió a Lizzy.

_14 de abril 1912.- afirmo lizzy

_Si la abuela es quien dice ser, que llevaba el diamante del día

Titanic se hundió. – le hablo a lizzy- Y eso que mi nuevo mejor amigo hace. Yo encantado de compensar todo lo que nos puede decir que conduzca a su recuperación. – esta vez se dirigió a Candy.

_Yo no quiero su dinero, Sr. Lovett. Sé lo difícil que es para las personas que

cuidar mucho dinero para dar un poco de distancia. – hablo Candy con tanta humildad.

_Usted no quiere nada? – Bodine hablaba realmente esceptico.

_ Es posible que me das esto, si nada de lo que digo es de valor. – hablaba Candy dirigiendose al dibujo.

_Por aquí hay algunas cosas que hemos recuperado de sus camarotes. – decia Lovett cruzando la habitacion para mostrarle algunos objetos viejo y desintegrados por los años y por el agua.

Colocado sobre una mesa de trabajo hay cincuenta objetos o mas o menos, de lo mundano a valiosa.

Candy, encogida en su silla, apenas puede ver por encima de la mesa. Con una

temblorosa mano levanta un espejo de mano de carey, con incrustaciones de madre

de la perla. Ella lo acaricia por los bordes asombrandose.

_ Esta era la mía. ¡Qué extraordinario! Se ve lo mismo que la última vez que la vi. - Se vuelve el espejo y mira a su antigua cara en la agrietada

Vidrio. La reflexión ha cambiado un poco. Ella espía otra cosa, una de plata y piedra. Era un broche, al parecer la insignia de los andley.

_ el Broche de mi madre. – dirigiendose al objeto valioso - Ella quería ir a por ella. Causó un gran alboroto.

Candy toma una adornados PEINE DEL PELO. Una mariposa de jade toma

vuelo en el mango de ébano del peine. Se da la vuelta lentamente, recordando.

Candy está experimentando una oleada de imágenes y emociones que

han permanecido en estado latente durante ocho décadas mientras se maneja el peine de la mariposa.

¿Estás listo para volver a Titanic? – pregunto Lovett causando una fuerte interes.

IMAGEN CABANA / Keldysh

Es una habitación oscura llena de monitores de televisión. IMÁGENES DE LA RUINA llenan la

pantallas, alimentados por Mir uno y dos, y los dos ROV, Snoop Dog y DUNCAN (todos los robot acuaticos que revisaban en el barco).

_En vivo desde 12.000 pies. – decia Bodine dando los ultimos detalles.

Candy mira absorta a las pantallas. Ella se cautiva por uno en particular,

una imagen de la barandilla de proa. Obviamente significa algo para ella. Brock esta

estudiando cuidadosamente sus reacciones .

_El arco de la trayectoria en el fondo como un hacha, por el impacto. Aquí ... Puedo

ejecutar una simulación hemos trabajado hasta en este monitor por aquí. – dirigiendose a otro monitor

Lizzy gira la silla para que Candy pueda ver la pantalla de la computadora de Bodine.

_Hemos creado la base de datos más grande del mundo en el Titanic. Está bien,

aquí ... – decia Bodine.

_Candice derrepente no quiera ver esto, Lewis. – decia Lovett preocupado por lo que puede que cause eso.

_No, no. Está bien. Tengo curiosidad. – decia Candy, y era lo cierto, tenia mucha curiosidad.

Bodine inicia en su computadora un gráfico animado en la pantalla, que es paralelo a

su narración de tiro rápido.

_Ella – hablando del Titanic - golpea el iceberg en el lado de estribor y que tipo de golpes a lo largo de ... agujeros de perforación como un código morse ... dit dit dit, por el lado. Ahora está empezando la inundacion…- hizo una pausa - compartimientos de proa ... y el agua se derrama sobre la parte superior de la

mamparos, yendo hacia atrás. Como el arco está bajando, la popa se acerca ... lento al principio ... y luego más y más rápido hasta que se levanta todo lo que peso, tal vez 20 o 30 mil toneladas ... fuera del agua y el casco no puede trato ... así SKRTTT! - (Hacer un sonido en el tiempo con la animación) - ... se divide! Hasta en la quilla, que actúa como una gran bisagra. Ahora el cambios de inclinarse y la popa cae de nuevo nivel ... pero el peso de la proa tira de la popa vertical, y luego la sección desprende del arco, en dirección a la parte inferior. Las sacudidas severas como un corcho, inundaciones y pasa por debajo de aproximadamente 02:20 am dos horas y cuarenta minutos después de la colisión.

La animación a continuación sigue la sección de proa mientras se hunde. Candy mira este

disección clínica de la catástrofe sin emoción.

_El arco se retira de su buceo y planos de distancia, casi la mitad de una milla, antes de

que golpea la parte inferior va quizá 12 millas por hora. KABOOM! - continuaba Bodine, en esta ultima palabra lo dijo con euforia.

Los impactos del arco, cavando profundamente en la parte inferior, la animación sigue ahora la popa.

_La popa se derrumba mientras se hunde, de la presión y la destroza del

la fuerza de la corriente a medida que cae, aterrizando como un gran montón de basura. – indicando la animacion y dando por terminar su analisis…

_Gracias por ese fino análisis forense, Sr. Bodine usted. Por supuesto, la

experiencia de que era algo menos clínico. – hablaba Candy en agradecimiento.

_¿Quieres compartir con nosotros? – preguntaba Lovett queria saber mas cosas.

Sus ojos vuelven a las pantallas, mostrando las ruinas tristes muy por debajo de ellos.

Una vista desde uno de los subs SEGUIMIENTO lentamente sobre la cubierta del barco. Candy

reconoce uno de los pescantes Wellin, todavía en su lugar. Oye un fantasmal

música de vals (baile de ensueño). El leve sonido y haciéndose eco de la voz de un oficial Inglés

acentuados, llamadas "Las mujeres y los niños solamente."

Un FLASH rapido de cortes de rostros gritando en una multitud corriendo. Pandemonium y

terror. La gente gritando, rezando, de rodillas en el piso. A sólo impresiones ... parpadea en la oscuridad.

Candy se ve en otro monitor. Snoop Dog bajando un oxidado,

llena de escombros corredor. Candy vigila la fila interminable de puertas correderas

pasado, como bocas oscuras.

De pronto viene a su mente la imagen de un niño, de tres años, el tobillo de pie alcanzando el agua en el medio de un corredor sin fin. El niño se pierde solo, llorando.

Candy es sacudida por la avalancha de recuerdos y emociones. Sus ojos se llenan de cristalinas lagrimas y pone su cabeza hacia abajo, sollozando en silencio.

_Voy a llevarla a descansar. – habla Lizzy tomando la silla de ruedas

_No! - exclama Candy negandose, queria enfrentar su pasado. Y lo queria hacer ahora.

Su voz es sorprendentemente fuerte. La viejita dulce se ha ido,

reemplazado por una mujer con ojos de acero. Lovett hace señales indicando a todos quedarse tranquilo.

_Dinos, Candice. – decia Lovett con una calma absoluta.

Ella se ve desde una pantalla a otra, las imágenes de la nave en ruinas.

_Ya han pasado 84 años ... – hablaba Candy con desicion.

_Díganos lo que usted puede – decia Lovett

_ Candy levanta una mano en señal de silencio - Ya han pasado 84 años ... y todavía puedo oler la pintura fresca.. Las sábanas no habían dormido en ella - Se enciende el minigrabadora y establece que cerca de ella.

_Titanic fue llamado el barco de los sueños. Y así fue. Realmente fue ... – decia Candy abriendo la puerta del pasado para entrar en ella…

A medida que la cámara bajo el agua se eleva más allá del carril del arco oxidado dirigiendose a

la misma barandilla en 1912 ... empezando todo un relato extraordinario…

* * *

ahora si chicas en el proximo empieza la historia...

****review porfis****

quiero saber que opinan de esta nueva adaptacion recibo de todo...

Nos estamos leyendo...:)


End file.
